


I Like You But Maybe I Like Him Too

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, M/M, Multi, class president!jeno, please forgive my lack of flirting skills, soccer captain!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Jeno’s crush’s boyfriend keeps flirting with him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 403
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	I Like You But Maybe I Like Him Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00169
> 
> Hello!! This is my entry for 00ff brought to you by the wonderful and amazing admin tea! I had trouble with this fic because I dealt with _immense_ writers block but i overcame it!!!
> 
> i would like to thank the prompter for sending in this prompt and also for reminding me how bad I am at flirting. I legitimately had to google 'How To Flirt' and ask a few friends for this.
> 
> Anyways, this was a wonderful experience and I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Jeno never would have thought he'd have a worse day than when he tripped down the steps, sprained his ankle, and later having his boyfriend break up with him in front of his nurse. But today, he was proven otherwise.

He woke and found out his older brother - who is his ride every morning - was gone and had to walk. While walking, it began to rain but luckily, he had his umbrella in his book bag. Unfortunately, his umbrella broke from how hard Jeno opened it.

When he finally got to school - him thanking the heavens he wasn't soaked - he arrived to the news that Huang Renjun, his longtime crush, was now dating Na Jaemin.

Everyone was whispering about it, about the art kid and the flirty soccer captain. Jeno felt his mood dampen, pouting as he made his way to his first class. He gets there, finding Mark in his usual spot beside his seat while reading a book.

Jeno slides into his desk, huffing as he puts his head down.

“Guessing you heard?”

Jeno lets out a whine, “How could I _not_.”

Mark snorts while closing his book, he looks over at him, “I've been telling you to go for it before he got snatched up.”

“Shut up Mark.”

_“Jeno!”_

He immediately lifts his head, searching for the person who'd called for him. He spots Renjun heading his way with a smile adorning his face.

“Hi,” Jeno breathes out when he stops by his desk.

“Hey! I was wondering if you could give me the code for the art room? We have a sub today but they didn't give her the code for the closets with our materials.”

“Oh, um.” Jeno purses his lips, “I’m not really allowed to do that… I’ll go open them for you guys.”

“That would be troublesome for you, we’ll be opening and closing them throughout the class. You can trust me Jeno,” Renjun gives him a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” Jeno hesitantly pulls out his pack of sticky notes, taking Mark’s pen while ignoring Mark’s _“hey!”_

“There you go.” Jeno hands him the note.

Renjun grins at him and Jeno almost immediately flushes red.

“Thank you, I promise only my eyes will see the code! See you around.”

“Don’t break that promise or I’ll get in trouble. They wouldn’t want the class president to be giving away codes to all the rooms,” Jeno smiles.

Renjun nods, making an X over his heart and folds the note. After he leaves, Jeno lets out another whine, face planting onto his desk. Mark leans over, taking back his pen but not before hitting Jeno with it.

“Why can't he still be single,” Jeno groaned.

“I told you to confess but you refused. It could've been _you_ dating him but _no._ You don't get to complain.”

Jeno sits up, narrowing his gaze at Mark, “You're one to talk. You haven't done anything about your crush on Hyuck, so why don't _you_ take your own advice?”

Mark blushes, quickly opening his book and mumbling a shut up.

“Yo, Lee Jeno!”

The boy, startled, halts and turns around, seeing Na Jaemin in all his glory. He's waving, a bright smile on his face that has Jeno melting.

 _No,_ Jeno scolds himself, _don't do that._

"Um, hi," Jeno awkwardly says once Jaemin stops in front of him.

"Hi!" Jaemin replied cheerfully, "I know this is weird, me suddenly coming to you and calling you like we're friends but... I heard you're a friend of Renjun's so I wanted to get to know you, too."

Jaemin sheepishly scratches the back of his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh," Jeno says, "okay then."

Jaemin's face brightens, "Great! Where are you headed?"

"Algebra. We have that class together."

"Oh yeah! No wonder you seemed awfully familiar."

"So," Jeno grips his backpack straps, "Are you going to befriend every single one of Renjun's friends?"

"Oh no," Jaemin shakes his head, "just the ones he's most fond of - which narrows it down to you and two others."

 _I'm one of the only friends Renjun is most fond of?_ Jeno immediately flushes at the words, not noticing the small smile on Jaemin's face as he eyed him from the corner of his eye.

“Can we hang out after school? I’d love to get to know you better.” Jaemin bites his lip hopefully.

Jeno stops in front of the classroom, giving him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m holding a student cabinet meeting.”

“Oh right, you’re class pres again yeah?”

Jeno nods proudly, “I am.”

“That’s kinda hot, don’t we all love a responsible man?”

Jeno’s eyes widen, “What?” he sputters out.

Jaemin grins, noticing the reddening of Jeno’s cheeks, “We should get into the class.”

Jeno stands in shock as Jaemin confidently walked into the classroom, a wide grin on his face.

_What just happened?_

—

“Mark, he called me hot. _Hot._ ”

Mark hums, not even paying attention. Jeno frowns, turning around in his seat, immediately spotting Donghyuck leaning on a bookshelf and sporting different colored hair from the day before. Yesterday it was brown, today it was silver. Jeno turns back to Mark who continued staring, cracking a smile when Donghyuck laughed.

“God, you're so whipped it’s disgusting. Go tell him his hair looks nice.”

“Yeah,” Mark hummed again, still not paying attention to him.

Jeno sighed, opening his notebook to a list. He got up and went around the library, looking out for any of the students on the list. It was study hall for the juniors so he knew they would all be there.

He smiles at Chaewon once he finished talking with her, crossing her name off the list. His eyes lower and he spots the final names. _Na Jaemin_ and _Huang Renjun._ His cheeks flare up as he sees Renjun’s name. His eyes scan the library, looking for the two who’d surely be together.

He finds one of them - Jaemin, glaring at the book in his hands. There were two more boys across from him, seemingly younger which made Jeno frown. The younger students weren’t supposed to be out of class yet. He makes a mental note to tell Chenle or Jisung to make sure their class knows.

As he nears the table he hears a very familiar laugh that immediately gets cut off with shushes from Jaemin, the boy beside him, and others around them. Jaemin looked up, a tiny grin already on his face that seemed to grow wider as he spotted Jeno nearing them.

The boys were standing up, gathering their things. They say their goodbyes to Jaemin and when they turn around, they come face to face with Jeno.

“Chenle, Jisung,” Jeno smiles, “I thought you were one of the sophomores or freshmen. I was about to scold you two.”

The boys sheepishly smile, Chenle being the one who speaks, “Sorry, we were getting a bit of tutoring from Jaemin and Renjun hyung. We got permission obviously.”

“It’s alright,” Jeno grins and motions for the exit, “Go on.”

The two boys bowed and left, Jeno watching them leave before looking over to Jaemin. He sees him already looking at him. Jeno smiles at him and sits across from him.

“Hey pres,” Jaemin leans forward, hands between his palms.

“Hi, Jaemin, I’m just doing the usual checks with every team leader for the arts and sports sections. You’re still listed as the soccer captain, nothing’s changed right?”

Jaemin nods, “Yup, three years going strong.”

“Alright, you’ve received game schedules and practice hours?”

Jaemin nodded once again, and Jeno marks on his list, “Okay, that's all, do you happen to know where, um, Renjun is?”

“Jeno, did you know you make my heart race? When I said being class pres was hot, I meant it.”

Jeno’s cheeks flare, eyes widening, “I-”

“He's in the bathroom, cutie. You can wait here with me.”

“Are you… flirting with me? Is that- I don't think that's allowed?” Jeno's voice wavers as he averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at Jaemin.

“Hm? What was that? Sorry, you’ve got such a wonderful voice I could listen to you talk all day.”

God Jeno hates how easily he gets flustered. 

Jeno clears his throat just as a new voice joins them.

“Oh hey, Jeno!”

Jeno melts in his chair. He looks up, meeting the chocolate eyes that he loved so much. Renjun sits down beside Jaemin who immediately ruffles his hair.

“Baby,” Jaemin says in a whiny voice, “You took too long! Chenle and Jisung went back to class and then you left Jeno here waiting on you.”

Renjun rolls his eyes playfully as he rearranged his hair, “Nana stop, Jeno what’d you need?”

Jeno snaps out of his daze, letting out a nervous chuckle, “Just usual routine. Um- Are you still the art club leader?”

Renjun nods, “Okay, did you get the list for the available art rooms for each of your sessions and the information for the art competition?”

Renjun tilted his head to the side, “I did, and could you let the student body know we’re looking for more people?”

Jeno quickly nodded, “Definitely. Well, that’s it. Thank you- both of you!”

“Anytime cutie,” Jaemin grinned and winked.

Jeno flushes red and quickly rushes away from them, heading straight to his seat beside Mark.

Renjun chuckles, “He’s cute.”

“I know,” Jaemin groans, “I want to just squish his cheeks and shower him in hugs and kisses. I tried to impress him that I have been soccer captain for three years now, but it's like he ignored the fact.”

Renjun coos, “Nana, Jeno doesn't notice if someone is trying to impress him. I've seen lots of people do that but he just nods.”

“Who's trying to impress him?” Jaemin frowns.

Renjun smiles, “A lot of people. Jeno’s very likable here _and_ he's class pres.”

—

Jeno had at last been free at the same time Jaemin was and found himself sitting in the small cafe while waiting for Jaemin to return with their drinks.

If Jeno was being honest, he hadn't stopped thinking of the words Jaemin’s told him. Is he flirting? Jeno has no idea, but it seemed as if he was. Jaemin always complimented his eyes, smile, outfit, and continued to call him being the class president ‘hot’.

 _Maybe I should tell Renjun?_ Jeno thinks and his cheeks warm at the thought of the boy

“Jeno,” the boy jumps, “Oh–sorry! You spaced out on me and didn't hear me calling for you.”

Jeno snaps out of his thoughts and stares at Jaemin who now sat across from him. He feels embarrassed and averts his eyes from the boy. He awkwardly clears his throat,

“Sorry about that,” He smiles bashfully.

Jaemin’s eyes are warm and a big smile stretches on his lips, “It’s okay, you looked cute so I didn’t mind.”

Jeno’s eyes widen as he meets his playful gaze.

“So…” Jaemin leans forward, “Been meaning to ask...wouldn't you agree that Renjun is the cutest little thing?”

Jeno flushes, avoiding his gaze, “I–I–um, yeah?”

Jaemin chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I'm glad we're hanging out.”

Jeno meets his gaze for a split second before nodding, “Me too.”

—

“I don’t know Mark, doesn’t that make Jaemin a cheater?”

Mark sighs, giving him a pointed look, “Has he actually done something to make it seem as if he wants something more from you?”

Jeno furrows his brows, bottom lip going out in a pout, “Well–not really? It's mostly been flirting.”

“Jeno, if he isn’t trying to date you then I don’t see the problem. Besides, everyone knows Jaemin is a natural flirt - it's his thing.”

“Should I tell Renjun?” Jeno ignores Mark’s words.

Mark scowls, “If it’ll stop you from worrying over nothing, then go ahead.”

Jeno nods, getting up, “Okay.”

Mark scrambles to sit up from his spot on the bean bag, “wait– _now_?”

“Yes?”

Mark’s about to say something but his attention is taken elsewhere. Jeno follows his gaze and sees Donghyuck with one of the underclassmen. Jeno snorts, kicking Mark’s leg before leaving the library to search for Renjun. He finds him quickly by one of the vending machines.

“Renjun!”

The said boy drops a coin in surprise, looking over to see an apologetic Jeno before smiling.

“Hey, Jeno! You scared me,” the boy chuckles.

Jeno quickly picks up the coin, inserting it into the machine for him.

“I um came to talk to you about something. Well–some _one_.”

Renjun takes out the small bag of animal crackers before looking up at Jeno, “What is it?”

“It’s about Jaemin,” Renjun’s eyes widen slightly, “I–um, well, you see…”

“Come on, what is it? Did he overwhelm you? He can be a bit over-excited sorry.”

“No! It’s just that...well, he’s been, like, flirting? With me? I just wanted to let you know...I don’t want you to think anything wrong if it ever happened in front of you or...something.”

Renjun smiles, Jeno’s heart skipping a beat, “I don't mind, really, he's always been the flirty type. But I trust him. And besides,” Renjun leans forward, Jeno’s eyes widening from the closeness, “I definitely don't care if he's flirting with someone as cute as you.”

“Oh,” Jeno manages to stutter out as his cheeks fume red.

His eyes look around the room as Renjun’s smile widened.

“Ooh, what do we have here? Best boys club meeting?”

The two turn to find Jaemin grinning at them.

“Shut up nana.” Renjun playfully rolls his eyes.

Jaemin chuckles, sending a wink in Jeno’s direction before going to Renjun, wrapping his arms over his shoulders.

“What did you get? Oh, animal crackers? Aww, a baby snack for the baby,” Jaemin coos, squishing Renjun’s right cheek before leaning down to peck it.

Jeno awkwardly stood there, face still burning. Renjun and Jaemin eye him sneakily, smiles plastered on their faces.

“Jeno,” the said boy’s head turns to him, “You look more handsome today. White really suits you.”

Jeno’s eyes trail to Renjun who only smiles at him.

“Thanks,” he stutters out.

“Lee Jeno!”

The three boys jump in surprise at the loud shout and Jeno quickly turns around, spotting Chenle rushing towards him.

“Your boyfriend is looking for you,” Chenle says once he reaches them, a smirk tugging his lip.

“My _what_?” Jeno’s eyes widen.

“Yeah! You know, the Canadian boy?”

“He isn't my boyfriend,” Jeno sputters.

“Right,” Chenle snorts, “Anyways, he needs you.”

Jeno sighs, turning around to wave at the couple before rushing away to find Mark—he was positive it was something to do with Donghyuck.

“Chenle, what do you mean his boyfriend? He isn’t single?” Jaemin frowns.

Chenle eyes him warily, “Yeah, his name is Mark. They’re a cute couple.”

Jaemin pouts and Renjun laughs, “Jaemin, Chenle is just playing with you. Mark is Jeno’s best friend but they’re super close, lots of people have assumed they were dating in the past.”

“Yeah…” Chenle snorts, “I want to add that your seducing is so lame. All you do is call him cute and compliment him. _Boring_.”

Jaemin gasps dramatically, letting go of Renjun and heads for Chenle.

—

“Hey, Jeno?” Jaemin speaks up.

Jeno hums, looking up from his papers. Jaemin pauses, smiling softly as he leans forward and pushes Jeno’s round-framed glasses up his nose. Jeno can't help but blush at the action.

“Serious question, Jeno. What do you think of Poly relationships?”

“I don't mind them…”

“But– What do you feel about them? Like, would you ever be in one?”

“Jaemin…” Jeno tilts his head to the side.

Jaemin curses under his breath, fixing a smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes, “Sorry Jeno, I'm probably making you uncomfortable by prying. Let's just go back to studying.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno says loudly, the latter stopping his movement and looks up, “I'm poly.”

“Oh.”

—

“You're so dumb Jeno. Like, I love you but wow.”

“ _Mark_ ,” Jeno whines, his bottom lip pushing out into a pout.

“It’s the truth,” Mark snorts. “Also, I got you a date since you complained about wanting a boyfriend the other day.”

Jeno’s eyes narrow at Mark when his tone goes quiet, “with who?”

Mark purses his lips and soon a new person is standing beside them. They both look up to see Donghyuck with a toothy grin. Jeno immediately looks at Mark who now looked down at his math sheet.

“Hey, Jeno!” Donghyuck grabs his attention, “Can’t wait for our date.”

Jeno frowns, noticing the way Donghyuck was speaking to him but his eyes remained on Mark. Almost as if he wanted Mark to say something about it instead.

“Yeah...me too,” Jeno says, forcing a smile.

Donghyuck looks at him and nods, but his eyes quickly go back to Mark.

“See you later,” he says and leaves.

“Hey,” Jeno says, the boy glancing up at him.

“What,” he grumbles.

“Mark, why is my date hyuck when you like him?”

“I don't know.”

—

Jeno is with Renjun, helping him set up the art room. The whole twenty minutes he’d been there so far had his heart thumping and nerves swirling in his stomach.

“Jeno, I hope this isn't too personal, but are you single?” Renjun suddenly asks.

Jeno freezes, eyes slightly wide as he stares back at Renjun who watched him curiously.

“Um- yes,” Jeno’s face heats up.

Renjun hums, “Why's that? Are you just not interested in dating?”

“Well- I don't know...I _do_ have date coming up though,” Jeno scratches the back of his neck.

He doesn't notice the small frown that sits on Renjun's lips, “So you’re seeing someone.”

He meant for it to come out as a question but instead it sounded more of a statement.

“Well… not exactly? My best friend, Mark, is setting me up with someone.”

“Oh,” Renjun’s frown deepened.

“Hello beauties,” another joins them.

They turn to the door and see Jaemin with a wide grin, both arms raised above his head to show off the bag on his right and the cup holder on his left. He flashes Jeno a wink before walking over and setting it down in front of them. He looks at Renjun and immediately frowns.

“I have to tell you something,” Renjun says as he grabs his hand while heading to the door and turns to Jeno who stared in confusion, “We’ll be right outside the door, okay? Just gotta talk about something.”

Jeno nods, his face switching to one of concern that gets washed away when both boys give him a grin before walking out.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin immediately asks as they step outside and Renjun shuts the door.

“Jaem I don't think your flirting is working. It doesn't seem like he's getting the hint.” Renjun huffs while crossing his arms.

“What? That's impossible! It worked on you; the one who doesn't even believe in flirting!” Jaemin proclaims, waving his arms around for emphasis.

“Okay, don't put it that way. But his friend is setting him up with someone.”

“Who would be better than _the_ Huang Renjun and _the_ Na Jaemin?”

“Stop being dramatic, Nana. What now?”

Jaemin pouts, “maybe I can try to be more straightforward …hm. I don't know, I'll see what I can do.”

_—_

Jeno wasn’t oblivious, he knew Renjun was being more quiet around him. He didn’t know why but he suspected it had something to do with the talk he and Jaemin had a few days before. He _also_ noticed how Jaemin was more around him. He was starting to be clingy - Jeno can’t find it in him to say it wasn’t cute - and hung out with him more.

Like now, Jeno was in the meeting room where he held student council meetings sorting through the sheets of the survey they did of the school. Jaemin sat beside him, looking through half of them to help Jeno finish quicker.

“What if there’s a tie?” Jaemin asks, tilting his head as he looked over at Jeno.

“Well, we’ll either conduct another survey for whichever class ended in a tie or we’ll have their teachers get together and choose one,” Jeno replies, looking over at him with a smile before returning to the sheets.

Jaemin hums, pushing aside the stacked piles of sheets once he’s done, props his elbow on the desk and watches Jeno as the boy finishes up. Jeno glances at him as he puts the last sheet in its pile. He turns to Jaemin, his words dying in his throat as he noticed the boys stare and his cheeks begin to warm.

“What?” He asks.

Jaemin remains quiet, a small smile sitting on his lips.

“Jaem?” Jeno tries again, clearing his throat as he feels his entire face heat up.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just that I got a little lost,” Jaemin explains before he winks, “ in your eyes.”

“Oh my god,” Jeno squeaks out, his hands going to his face to cover his heated cheeks.

Jaemin lets out a little laugh, removing Jeno’s hands from his face but not letting them go and he eyes him again. He seems to be tracing over Jeno’s features as the boy avoids his eyes with a faint smile on his lips.

“Hey, would you mind giving me a map?” Jaemin suddenly asks.

Jeno smiles in confusion, tilting his head, “What?”

“To your heart.” Jaemin finishes and Jeno laughs.

“Quite the charmer,” Jeno says when he lets out the last of his flustered giggles.

“There’s more where that came from,” Jaemin winked.

“Shut up,” Jeno mumbles, “Give me those papers.”

Jaemin grins as he passes him the two piles and watched as Jeno put them each in a folder labeled with each of the class presidents. They both get up, picking up their things and when they walk out, Jeno locked the door.

“It’s already 4,” Jaemin says as he glanced at his watch, “I gotta head to soccer practice.”

Jeno deflates, not being able to hide his disappointment in time and Jaemin smiles at him. He stretches his hand towards him and ruffles his hair.

“You’ll see me tomorrow, baby, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Jeno nods and the two part ways.

As Jeno is about to turn the corner, Jaemin’s voice makes him freeze.

“Jeno, don't go on that date! It wounds me that my flirting is taking us nowhere!”

“What?” Jeno sputters, spinning around with wide eyes as he watches Jaemin feign confusion.

“What, what?” Jaemin blinks innocently, grinning and waving as he rushed out the exit doors that led to the field.

Jeno’s heart stammers in his chest.

 **Me:** mark. I think i like jaemin, too.

 **Mark:** ik :p

—

“Hey,” Renjun’s soft voice fills Jeno’s ears and has him melting.

Jeno turns to him with a big smile, “Hey!”

Renjun sits beside him on the bleachers, hands tucked under his thighs as he eyed the field.

“Thought you had a date today,” Renjun mumbles.

Jeno hums, “Yeah I did but I told Mark to go instead since the date was with his crush. Now I’m back to being dateless.”

Renjun notices the happy tone in Jeno’s voice and grins. He is about to reply but the sound of a whistle grabs both of their attention. They watch as both teams go to the sidelines after the first period is done. Renjun quickly gets up, Jeno immediately looking up at him in confusion.

“I’ll be right back, I have Jaemin’s gatorade,” he shows the bottle in his hand before rushing down the steps with Jeno’s eyes following him.

Renjun reaches the small fence separating him and the soccer field. Jaemin almost instantly spots him, a grin on his face.

“Did you see those two goals I made? They're for you,” Jaemin quickly pecks Renjun’s forehead.

“Shut up,” Renjun says, blush spreading over his cheeks as he shoves the bottle to his chest, “Here.”

“I saw you with Jeno,” Jaemin says after he takes a swig, “Tell him the next goal is for him~”

Renjun grinned, shooting a glance to Jeno was fiddling with his shirt. He squinted his eyes at his shirt before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“Nana, look at Jeno’s shirt.”

Jaemin let out a confused hum before looking up to see Jeno with one of the spare goalie soccer shirts. The number ‘01’ had been fixed to say ‘07’ which was Jaemin’s number. The word ‘Nana’ was even written in the back, Jaemin notices when Jeno turned around to talk with a classmate.

“Oh my god he’s so fucking cute,” Jaemin grinned.

“Oh yeah, Jaemin we're safe. Jeno isn’t going on the date,” Renjun says quickly after he noticed the referee start to march up to the field.

“Oh thank Korean Jesus, I thought my great flirting skills were faltering,” Jaemin let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

“Please don't say that ever again or I'm breaking up with you,” Renjun scowls.

“Aw baby, you would never,” Jaemin whined playfully. His head whips around when he hears the sound of the whistle and he quickly looks back at Renjun and pecks his lips, “For good luck.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, pushing the boy to get going. Jaemin grins and he looks up to the bleachers to find Jeno watching them. Jaemin sends him a flying kiss, Jeno’s face breaking out into a grin as he waved.

You could say Jeno was a stuttering mess when Renjun delivered Jaemin’s message. He also turned a bright shade of pink when Jaemin scored a goal and pointed right at Jeno, followed by a finger heart.

—

**Jaem:** I can score you a date with a handsome guy… or TWO handsome guys if you're interested?

 **Me:** I don't know… I'm kind of into someone at the moment….

 **Jaem:** Oh.

 **Me:** But– I mean… I can give it a try? I don't mind

 **Jaem:** Are you sure? It's fine if you don't…

 **Me:** Yeah, I am. Just let me know when okay?

(“Renjun!” Jaemin excitedly screeches when he enters Renjun's room.

Renjun drops a paintbrush on his desk, flinching at the sudden shouting, “ _What._ ”

Jaemin grins at him and Renjun feels himself go soft at the sight, “You and me,” Jaemin motions at both of them with his index finger, “have a date with a pretty boy named Lee Jeno.”

Renjun's eyes widened, “No way. Don't joke around right now.”

Jaemin lets out a squeal that's quickly shushed by Renjun, “I'm _not_.”

The smile that grew on Renjun's face could show the happiness he was feeling, even as Jaemin took him in his arms and jumped on the bed.)

—

Jeno sits anxiously in a red cushioned booth. He arrived earlier than the set time and was nervously biting at his lip as time ticked away. He checks the time on his watch, 17:25.

 _He’s late,_ he thinks.

He pulls out his phone, opening his private chat with Jaemin,

 **Me:** Hey, do you know if he’s coming or have I been stood up?

Barely a minute passes and he gets a reply,

 **Jaem:** No! Just asked and he said THEY are almost there!! He said they got held back!

 **Me:** So it's two guys?

 **Jaem:** Yeah! Is that okay..?

 **Me:** It's fine, I just thought it'd be only one is all.

Jeno turns his phone off and bounces his knee while looking around the arcade. He's worried over whether he should be honest and tell them he likes Jaemin and Renjun, or not say anything and ask to remain friends.

But he knows better than that, so he decides to be honest from the start and let them decide whether or not they'll stay and hangout.

The doors chime as they're opened and Jeno’s head perks up, eyes wandering towards it. He freezes, eyes wide as he sees Jaemin and Renjun walk into the arcade.

He watches as Renjun playfully rolls his eyes at Jaemin and the way Jaemin smiles while looking around. His eyes land on Jeno who still sits stunned as he stared at them. Jaemin’s smile widens, nudging Renjun, and points to where Jeno sat. Renjun looks his way and smiles, waving at Jeno who timidly waved back.

The two boys made their way over to Jeno, arms linked. Jeno smiles, bowing his head to greet them. The couple sits across from him, Jeno growing confused as his eyes raise to the door before looking back at them.

“Hey Jeno,” Renjun greets, smile widening.

“Hi,” He stutters out.

He hates how much of an effect he has on him.

“How long have you been waiting?” Jaemin asks, an apologetic look on his face.

“About… a half-hour?”

Renjun turns to Jaemin, slapping his arm, “You said we were _early_.”

“I'm sorry- will you stop hitting me!”

Jeno bites back a smile as he watches them in amusement mixed with adoration. He glances at the door again.

“Shouldn't you two, like, I don't know… be going to the arcade or another table? They might be here soon…”

Renjun’s eyes widened, “ _What?_ Who else is coming? _Jaemin._ ” He hissed, slapping his thigh.

“I'm sorry,” Jaemin whined, rubbing his thigh before looking up at Jeno, “They're already here.”

“Huh?” Jeno confusedly looks around the arcade before turning back to Jaemin, “Where?”

“Us. We're your date.”

_“What?”_

Jeno's eyes are wide at the two boys who sheepishly sat in front of him.

“Did my flirting not give you any hints that I'm into you? Did the idea ever pop up?” 

“Honestly… it did but I figured I was being too hopeful and desperate for wanting it.”

“Wait- what?” Renjun tilts his head to the side, Jeno screaming on the inside from how cute he looked.

Jeno flushes, “The two people I like that I told you about… they're you two.”

“Holy–”

“Hey Renjun, would you be mad if I kissed him first?” Jaemin turns his body to look at Renjun.

“Duh? You flirted with him, let me get something, too.” Renjun frowned, narrowing his eyes.

“I flirted therefore I deserve!”

“Guys– let's just do the date first, yeah?” Jeno intervenes, cheeks flared in a noticeable red.

—

“I can't believe the fool managed to seduce you faster than I have been able to get this loser to finally date me,” Donghyuck says in disbelief as he eyed the three boys.

Mark whines from beside him, pushing his arm away when Donghyuck tried to pinch his cheek.

“Oh wait till we get to soccer practice,” Jaemin glares.

“What _I_ couldn't believe was that they even wanted me in the first place,” Jeno mumbled, fiddling with the end of his sleeve.

“Me and Jaem confessed to each other but we also shared the common crush we had on Jeno,” Renjun smiles, “I'm glad the plan didn't fail.”

“Yeah, we get it, you guys have a cute, fanfiction story,” Donghyuck mocks, “Mark is such a jerk for trying to get me to go on a date with Jeno. I literally asked _him_ out but he told me Jeno would love to go and then ran away.”

“You _what_?” Jeno exclaims, shock written all over his face.

Mark flushes in embarrassment as the others laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> Once again, thank you to admin tea and the wonderful prompter! :D


End file.
